


Doodles

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art Student Hinata Shouyou, Artist Hinata Shouyou, BFIL, Best Friends, Best Friends in Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doodles, Drawing, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Shirtless Kageyama, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Volleyball, third year fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: What Hinata really likes to do is draw on Kageyama.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dereksdylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dereksdylan/gifts).



> Y’ALL MY HAND SLIPPED AND I WROTE MORE KAGEHINA *SCREAM* SOMEONE STOP ME BEFORE I GET CARPAL TUNNEL
> 
> ((For my dear dereksdylan/tolhinata who gave me this idea a couple weeks ago.))

Hinata likes to draw. Some people would call it doodling, maybe; he can draw people and trees and things (he’s gotten really good at shading apples and other fruits in still lifes), but he’d rather draw patterns.

Once he got to second year, coach informed him that he needed to work an art class into his curriculum before he reached third year or he’d have trouble meeting requirements to graduate. Yachi had suggested drawing when he’d told her, and once he started his first class he found he actually kinda liked it. He was surprised he could find something he could get excited about… at school.

What he really likes to do, though, is draw on Kageyama. 

It had started on a training camp weekend when Kageyama fell asleep too early while everyone was watching a DVD Nishinoya had brought with him. Tsukishima had dared someone to draw a penis on Kageyama, and Hinata had taken that dare until he felt really bad looking at the stark black Sharpie on his arm, especially since Kageyama hadn’t even stirred. So, he’d colored over the crude shape and had just… kept going.

He’d kept going until he had finished an intricate pattern, both undulating and geometric and illustrative at points (he had to add a volleyball just behind Kags’ elbow, and then he’d gotten the idea to trace a floating net around his forearm), and finished it off with a set of stylized characters — “Tobio” — over his setter’s wrist.

By then, everyone had become distracted by more exciting things, but Hinata was pleased with his work. He’d worried his lip red and swollen and his hand was a little cramped, but the block of patterns on Kageyama’s skin looked really cool.

He’d looked up, and caught Kageyama watching him silently through heavily lidded eyes.

The next day, Kageyama hadn’t tried to scrub the design off, and it was kind of awesome to see him wear it when they won their practice game against Fukurodani.

Now, Hinata is nearly graduated, he’s taking two art classes, he’s got better pens (and colors!!!) and his younger teammates fight over who gets a drawing on their arm or hand after away games, but when he’s sharing a room with Kags and Tsukki and Tadashi—two to a bed—he returns to his first subject.

Sometimes, when Kageyama is particularly beat after a game, freshly showered, warm and pliant, Hinata gets to draw on his back. Tsukki tsks at them because they’re so physical with one another, but Hinata has learned to ignore him after three years.

Tonight Kageyama is shirtless, resting on his stomach with his head pillowed on his arms on the bed nearest the window. The light of the city from the open drapes beams down on his face turned toward Hinata, setting a glint in his drooping eyes as he makes quiet puffs of air through his parted lips. Hinata takes turns watching him and mapping out a smattering of crows in flight across his shoulder blades transforming into feathers into gusts of wind, and then lets his pen wander from there. By the time he’s done—with cloudbursts and birds and swirling shapes—Tsukki and Tadashi have fallen asleep with Tadashi’s tablet on between them, still playing the end credits of an action film overloud in their headphones, and Hinata is halfway on top of Kageyama, one leg comfortably sprawled over the waistband of Kags’ gym shorts. He leans heavily over his back as he places his markers back in their case.

“Done?” Kageyama mumbles when Hinata hasn’t pressed his felt pens to his skin in a while.

“Mhm,” Hinata says, a little sleepy himself.

“Take a picture,” Kageyama says, lifting his arm and swatting behind him on the end table for his phone. Hinata reaches over him and grabs it, sitting up straddled on Kageyama’s butt to get a couple nice angles after he’s arranged Kageyama’s arms the way he wants. “Lemme look,” Kageyama whispers when Hinata’s done and, lazily, Hinata leans over him until he’s covering Kageyama fully, tucking his chin into the meat of his shoulder and flipping through some of the photos so Kageyama can see.

“Crows,” Hinata murmurs.

“It’s really good,” Kageyama replies. “You should keep doing this.”

Hinata giggles a little. “M’too tired right now, ‘Yama,” he says with a yawn, tucking his nose into the warm space between Kageyama’s shoulder and neck.

“At university, stupid,” Kageyama corrects him with a huff. He leans far to the left so Hinata tumbles onto the sheets next to him and then turns to they’re facing each other. Hinata doesn’t miss that he scoots closer so their legs tangle a little. Hinata picks up his pen case and tosses it on the floor next to his overnight bag, and then he curls back into Kageyama’s warmth. He likes being close to him, the familiarity of him. “You can keep studying art.”

“I’m gonna play volleyball with you forever,” Hinata mumbles, blinking slowly. There’s some displacement of air as big hands yank the sheets and blankets from under Hinata’s legs and arrange them over his shoulders. But, Kageyama is back in seconds, closer when he flops an arm over Hinata’s waist. He lightly bumps Hinata’s forehead with his, and stays there.

“Well, when you’re not playing volleyball,” he says with a smirk in his voice.

“Okay,” Hinata eventually agrees. “Will you let me draw on you then?”

“‘Course. It feels nice.”

“Mm. You’re nice,” Hinata says. “You don’t fool me, Friendly-yama.”

“I’m only nice to you,” he murmurs.

Hinata curls into Kageyama’s chest, dozily dares to press a kiss to Kageyama’s cheekbone. Before he slips into sleep, Hinata feels an answering kiss on the corner of his mouth.

In the morning, Hinata is woken by the slam of a door—presumably one of their roommates heading out for an early breakfast, since the bathroom is occupied and no one else is crashing around the room. Hinata blinks the sleep out of his eyes to the sight of Kageyama curled around him against the headboard, with Hinata’s hand in his long fingers as he painstakingly draws the clumsy shape of a volleyball on the inside of his wrist.

“Gonna apply to art school with me?” Hinata says, scratchy from sleep.

“I’m too good for art school,” Kageyama says, not missing a beat.

Hinata can’t help laughing as he starts drawing arms and legs and a face on the volleyball, then signs his name like it’s his masterpiece.

This time, when Hinata kisses Kageyama, they’re both awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
